My Last Love (YeWook Ver)
by RyeongRyeoRyeong
Summary: Pokoknya YeWook/ Baca saja/ YAOI


My Last Love

Author : Dhiena91

Genre :Romance, Angst

Cast : Kim Ryeowook

Kim Yesung

Yaoi

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!

YW_YW_

Ini adalah FF yang kesekian saya buat, dan saya mencoba membuatnya jadi YEWOOK Versi, Couple TERCINTA saya.

So kalau cerita tak sesuai, banyak TYPO mianhae.

Tannpa panjang lebar, mari dibaca ne ,

Semoga tak mual mual dan muntah dengan cerita nya.

YW_ YW_

Di pagi yang cerah ini, seorang **_Namja_** berparas imut, yang bahkan melebihi **_Yeoja_** sekalipun berjalan dengan riangnya didaerah pinggiran pertokoan Kota Seoul. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum tak enggan diperlihatkannya kesemua orang yang ditemui pagi itu. Kim Ryeowook -atau biasa dipanggil Wookie dengan orang terdekatnya, berjalan dengan sebuah paperbag yang bawanya disebelah tangan kanan. Seraya melantunkan bait demi bait yang didengarkan melalui earphone kesayangan, selama perjalan kaki yang menghabiskan hampir sekitar 20 menit, akhirnya sampailah Wookie disebuah pintu gerbang. Kaki pendeknya mulai melalui pintu gerbang itu dengan berjalan perlahan, seolah Ia tidak mau seseorang tau akan kedatangannya.

Didudukkan dirinya disebuah batu, masih dengan senyum yang masih sangat indah di bibir merahnya itu.

" **_Annyeonghaseyo, Hyung._**

Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu, apa ** _Hyung_** ingin melihatnya,? **_Chankkaman_** ne. "

 ** _Namja_** imut itu memasukkan tangannya kedalam paperbag yang dibawanya sedari tadi, setalah menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya, Ryeowook mulai merentangkan sesuatu itu dihadapannya.

" Taarraa, Aku membuat syal untuk **_Hyung_** , Aku membuatnya sendiri loh, dengan warna favorite **_Hyung._** Merah, semoga **_Hyung_** menyukainya **_ne._** Ah sekalian Aku pasangkan ** _ye Hyung_**. " .

Akhirnya Ryeowook memasangkan syal itu pada sesuatu yang dipanggilnya **_Hyung_** tadi, dengan masih senyuman yang seolah tak mau pergi darinya.

" Cha, sudah kupasangkan **_Hyung_** , semoga kau suka ne.

Dan satu lagi,. Selamat hari Anniverssary kita yang ke empat **_Hyung_**. Tak terasa ne kita sudah bersam selama itu. "

 ** _Namja_** bertubuh mungil itu menutup ke dua matanya, engingat bagaiman pertama kali nya kalian bertemu saat itu.

" **_Hyung,_** apa kau ingat pertama kali nya kita bertemu? Kau marah marah padaku, karena aku menumpahkan minuman ku ke kemeja putihmu, padahal saat itu kau ingin melakukan pertemuan para dokter, dan akhirnya kau menyuruhku melaundry kemejamu itu, dan untung saja temanmu membawa kemeja cadangan dan dia mau meminjamkannya padamu. "

Ryeowook bebicara dengan mata yang yang masih terpejam, dan senyum yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Sangat manis, tapi tersirat akan kesedihan mendalam dikedua manik karamelnya.

_YW_YW_

FLASBACK

Ryeowook POV

Saat itu Aku berada disebuah caffee yang terdapat disebuah gedung rumah sakit, karena Aku sangat haus, dan memesan sebuah minuman.

" **_Annyeong_** , Anda mau pesan apa?? " ucap sang pramuniaga yang menjaga meja kasir siang itu.

" hmm, Aku ingin satu Frozen cappucino dan satu kentang goreng ne, " ucapku sambil menatap menu didinding caffe itu.

Dan Ak menunggu didepan meja kasir selam 10 menit, setelah itu baru Aku mendapatkan apa yang Ku pesan tadi.

" **_Gomawo_** Tuan, semoga Anda bisa kembali lagi membeli makanan atau minuman ditempat kami, " ucap sang penjaga kasir dengan ramah.

" **_Ye,_** ** _Gomapseumnida._** " Akupun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah ramah.

AKhirnya Aku membalikkan tubuhku, karena Aku ingin menduduki salah satu meja ditempat itu,

BRUUUUKK_!!!!

" YAKK!! kemejaku, !! Isshhh,!!!! "

Astaga!

Aku mendengar sebuah umpatan setelah Aku menabrak seseorang dan, dengan nada suara yang sepert itu, Aku tahu bahwa dia seorang **_Namja_** , dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, terdengar dari suara nya dia sangatlah marah.

Kuberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat keadaan **_Namja_** itu.

" **_Mi_** , **_Mianhae_** , Ak, Aku tak sengaja, aku sangat minta maaf atas kecerobohan ku, "

Dan saat Kulihat keadaannya ternyata ** _Namja_** itu sepertinya sangatlah marah, ku tundukkan badanku berkali kali, tanda bahwa kau sangatlah menyesal.

" **_mianhae, mianhae_** Tuan, aku tak sengaja. " ujarku bersalah

" YAkk,!! Kau tau tidak, eoh,?! Kau mengotori kemeja putih ku, dan kau tau, hari ini aku harus mengadiri rapat para dokter dirumah sakit ini, " semprotnya marah

Betapa terkejutnya Aku saat tahu ternyata **_Namja_** didepanku itu adalah seorang dokter dirumah sakit, dimana saat ini Aku berada.

" Tapi aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu tadi, lagi pula tadi aku tak sengaja, dan kenapa pula kau berada sangat dekat denganku, seharusnya kau juga disalahkan, karena kau, aku tak bisa menikmati pesananku tadi, Kau juga salah Tuan " ucapku tak mau kalah.

Enak saja! dia kan juga salah, seharusny dia meliat ada orang didepannya.

" **_Mwo_** ,??!! apa kau bilng?? aku salah,?? Kau saja yang tak hati - hati, memang kau fikir yang ada di caffe ini hanya kau saja,eoh,?! Kau lihat dibelakangku? Seharusnya kau bisa hitung ada berapa orang yang mengantri dibarisan yang ada dibelakang mu, dan akan tambah bertambah karena kecerobohan mu, " ucap nya penuh dengan penekanan.

Aku edarkan pandangan keseluruh caffee tersebut, dan Aku sangat terjekut melihat sekarang aku jadi tontonan gratis saat mereka makan.

Kuhela kan nafasku

" **_Ne_** , baiklah, karena ku tak mau jadi tontonan gratis di caffee ini, lalu mau mu aku harus melakukan apa,eoh.?? " Akhirnya Aku menyerah karena tak mau memperpanjang masalah yang hanya ditimbulkan hanya karena minuman dan sebuah kemeja, dan Aku fikir itu sangat lah sangat ' MEMALUKAN '.

Setelah Aku mengatakkan hal itu, **_Namja_** itu pun tersenyum menang.

" Baiklah, kau ikut aku sekarang, " Tegasnya.

Akhirnya mau tak mau Aku mengikuti kemana **_Namja_** itu berjalan.

Dan akhirnya kami berhenti disebuah pintu bercat putih, dibalikkannya badan itu, untuk menghadapku.

" baiklah, kau tunggu disini, dan jangan mencoba untuk kabur, **_arratchi_** ,??!! " dengan pengucapan nada mengancam yang masuk dipendengaranku.

Kuputar kedua bola mataku, malas,

" **_Ne_** , **_arra_** , **_arra_** , **_palli_** aku tak punya banyak waktu, " dengan malas ku alihkan pandanganku kearah ponsel yang Kukeluarkan dari tadi, dan sebuah umpatan kecil ku dengar

" issshh, **_Yeoja_** menybalkan, " dan setelah ku mendengar umpatan tersebut, ku dapat mendengaar sebuah pinyu tertutup.

" issshh, kau yang menyebalkan **_Namja pabbo!._** " ucapku Jengkel

Oh! God! Kurasa ini hari sialku, bertemu **_Namja_** tampan,tapi menyebalkan.

Setelah 10 menit ku menunggu, akhirnya **_Namja_** yang sangat menyebalkan pun keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. dan saat ku melihat kearah nya, namja itu memberikan paperbag kearah mu.

" **_Ige_** , kau harus melaundry kemeja putihku, dalam 2 hari, setelah itu kau harus mengantarkan pada ku, " ujarny.

Dengan jengkel ku ambil paperbag yang berisi kemeja menyebalkan itu. Dan setelah Aku mengambilnya, **_Namja_** itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku nya,

" Sekarang kau catat nomor ponselmu diponselku, jadi jangan harap kau bisa lari dari ku, "

Sekali lagi ku 'TEGASKAN'dengan malas Aku ambil ponsel **_Namja_** itu, dan mencatat nomor ponselku, dalam ponsel nya,

" Sudah aku catat, dan ku peringat kan, AKU BUKAN **_NAMJA_** PENGECUT YANG HARUS TAKUT PADAMU, DAN LARI DARI TANGGUNG JAWAB" dengan penekanan disetiap perkataanku.

Dengan cepat meninggalkan **_Namja_** itu dengan wajah sebal

" yak,!!! dasar, bagaimana bisa namja menyebalkan seperti nya menjadi seorang dokter, aku yakin pasti pasien tidak ada yang mau dilayani oleh nya, " Kuhentakkan kaki ku sebal dilantai rumah sakit tersebut, sambil berjalan kearah luarrumah sakit.

Ryeowook POV END.

FLASHBACK END_

_ YW_YW_

Ku buka kedua mataKu dan memandang kearah depan yang dapatku lihat

" Dan seteleh kejadian itu kita sangat dekat, dan akhir nya juga kita sama- sama saling mencintai, hihih, itu adalah moment yang menyenangkan dalam hidupku, "

Namun tetap saja dalam senyum yang **_Namja itu_** rekahkan sedari tadi , masih ada rasa sedih yang sangat mendalam dirasakan, sebuah liquid bening di mata indah itupun jatuh satu persatu.

" Dan sampai akhirnya **_Hyung_** tahu sesuatu yang kututupi, karena ternyata **_Hyung_** menangani penyakit leukimia ku, saat itu kau sangat terkejut dan sangat marah pada ku, karena tak pernah membicarakan ini sebelum nya, kau menanganiku sangat berhati hati, dan kau selalu mendukung ku agar sembuh, " .

Dengan senyuman dan airmata itu, Ryeowook bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai **_Hyung_** nya itu. Kim Yesung. Dan Ryeowookpun tau bahwa Yesung **_Hyung_** nya sangat mencintai nya.

" Dan Yesung ** _Hyung_** , ingat,? **_Hyung_** melamarku pada saat sebelum aku operasi,??? Dan kau pun melamar ku diruangan, dimana tempat ku berbaring, ".

Ku tutup ke dua mataku kembali, untuk mengingat masa masa itu kembali.

FLASHBACK

Ryeowook POV

Malam itu Aku merasa sangat bosan karena dokter tercintaku, maksudku Yesung **_Hyung_** tak kunjung datang seharian ini, bahkan Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya berkali kali, tapi tak ada sekali pun jawaban darinya.

Dan setiap perawatpun tak luput Ku ajukan pertanyaan yang sama, " kemana dokter yang merawtaku?? ". Hanya itu yang selalu ku lontarkan kesetiap perawat yang masuk keruanganku.

' isshh, kemana Yesung **_Hyung,_** kenapa hilang seharian ini??

Aku bosan, ' kupoutkan bibirku, kesal.

Akhirnya Aku mencoba mengiriminya pesan.

" Yakkk,!!!! DOKTER MENYEBALKAN,!!! kau kemana saja seharian ini, eoh?? kau tau, aku menunggu mu, aku bosan, "

Dengan isi pesan seperti itu, Aku mengiriminya.

Dan setelah lama menunggu akhirnya Yesung **_Hyung_** membalas pesanku.

" **_Mianhae,_** Baby hari ini, aku sibuk sekali, tapi nanti aku akan datang, kau tunggu ne, **_Saranghae_** "

ku baca pesan tersebut dengan bibir terpoutkan jengkel,

" iissshh, dasar dokter sok sibuk, " seraya melempar ponselku keranjang yang ku tempati.

Dan sekitar pukul 10.00 PMKST, Yesung **_Hyung_** pun datang, dan ternyata Aku menunggu nya, sebab Dia mengatakkan memang ingin datang malam ini, untuk menjagaku sebelum melakukan operasi besok.

" hmm, bagaimana keadaan mu hari ini Baby,?? **_Mianhae_** hari ini aku sedang sibuk sekali, dan baru sempat mendatangi mu sekarang, bagaiman persiapan untuk mu besok, kau tak takut kan ? " seraya mengelus suraiku lembut.

Walaupun Aku marah padanya, tapi hanya senyum tulus lah yang keluar untuknya, bukanlah bentakkan atau makian yang kukeluarkan. Aku mencintainya karena itu Aku tak bisa melakukan hal kasar padanya. Yesung **_Hyung_** ku tercinta.

Ku angguk kan kepalaku pasti, " **_Ye,_** tentu saja aku sudah siap, dan untuk apa aku takut, kan ada **_Hyung_** disamping ku, dan aku berterimakasih pada pendonor ku, karena dia pasti aku akan sembuh lagi, " ku tersenyum dengan tulus malam itu, sambil membayangkan bahagianya diriku setelah sembuh nanti, dan Aku bisa meraih keinginan Ku mencari **_Helmeoni_** , karena hanya dia yang ku punya setelah ke dua orangtuaku meninggal saat Aku masih berumur 13 tahun.

" **_Ne_** , pasti kau akan sembuh, ".

Setalahnya kurasakan Yesung **_Hyung_** memelukku erat, tapi entah kenapa untuk kali ini pelukan yang diberikannya membuatku merasakan sesak yang tak ku ketahui kenapa.

"Baby, Aku memang bukan **_Namja_** yang romantis yang seperti ada di televisi, dan bukan juga pencipta sair romantis, tapi aku ingin kau tau, malam ini, saat ini, aku hanya ingin kau menjadi pendamping terakhir untuk ku, "

Dilepasnya pelukkan itu, dan menatapku dengan tatapan tulus dan menengkan yang sering ia berikan padaku, saat ku merasa sendirian dan sakit.

" **_Neowa_** **_Pyeoronejullae?_** " dengan sebuah kotak berwarna putih diperlihatkan didepanku.

Dengan tatapan tak percaya Aku meneteskan liquid bening dimataku, tapi liquid itu jatuh bukan karena kesendirianku, atau kesakitanku, tapi karena rasa bahagiaku bisa mempunyai **_Namja_** yang sangat menyayangi Ku sangat tulus sepertinya.

Ku anggukkan kepalaku pasti sebagai jawaban, karena senang dan terharu Aku tak bisa menjawab nya dengan sebuah perkataan.

Dengan senyum tulus Yesung **_Hyung_** dihadapanku, menyematkan cincin di jari manisku, dan dikecupnya tanganku, yang memakai cincin tersebut

" **_Gomawo Baby_** , malam ini adalah malam terbaik dalam hidupku, dan kaulah yang terbaik dalam hidup ku, ". Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Dia pun mencium bibirku lembut, dan dengan senang hati Aku menerimannya.

Ryeowook POV END.

FLAHBACK END_

_YW_YW_

Diusapnya airmata yang turun dari Karamel indahnya itu, setelah mengingat malam itu, malam terakhir ** _Namja_** manis itu berkomunikasi dengan orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

" **_Hyung_** , malam itu menjadi malam yang tak terlupakan untukku, kau memang yang terbaik untukku, aku berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang telah menciptakan mu, untuk **_Namja_** lemah sepertiku, " dilengkungkan bibir merahnya, saat melihat cincin yang terpasang dijarinya.

" Kau lihat **_Hyung,_** aku masih tak percaya cincin ini masih melekat dijari ku, " saat mengatakkan itu, airmata Ryeowook pun jatuh kembali.

" Aku juga masih tak percaya, kalau ini terjadi pada kita, Aku tak tau harus berterimakasih atau malah menyesali kejadian ini, kenapa kau malah tak ada disaat aku membuka mataku, kenapa,? Padahal Aku ingin Kau yang pertama Kulihat saat Aku membuka mata, senyuman bahagia ku, tangis bahagia ku, yang ingin ku tunjukkan pada mu, dan itu juga yang ingin ku lihat dari mu, "

Akhirnya isakan yang sejak tadi ditahannya akhirnya meluncur juga dihadapannya.

" Ta, hiks, tapi kenapa ini yang kudapatkan, kenapa kau juga harus bohong kepada ku,? Kau yang mengatakkan hubungan kita harus didasari ketulusan, percaya dan kejujuran, tapi kenapa kau langgar persyaratan kita yang ketiga kenapa,?! " teriaknya pilu.

FLASHBACK

Ryeowook POV

Pada pagi itu Aku membuka mataku untuk pertama kali nya, setelah melakukan operasi. Ku edarkan pandanganku, mencari seseorang yang sangat ku rindukan dua hari tak bertemu dengannya Aku benar - benar rindu, ku ingin memeluknya, karena Dia yang selalu berada disampingku, membuatku benar - benar ingin sembuh.

Ckleekk,

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Aku menoleh dengan senyum merekah, berharap yang membuka pintu itu adalah seseorang yangku tunggu. Namun harapan hanyalah sebuah harapan, yang ku tunggupun tak muncul, yang kau lihat hanya seorang perawat yang akan memeriksa keadaanku. Perawat itu menghampiriku, dan memeriksa botol infus, yang ternyata sudah melampaui batas akhirnya.

" Selamat Pagi, Tuan bagaimana keadaan Anda? Hari ini, lebih baikkah,? " masih sibuk dengan infusan, perawat bertanya keadaanku.

" Aku sudah lebih membaik, tapi hanya ngilu sedikit di bagian dadaku, " dengan senyuman kecil ku membalasnya.

" Hmm, itu hanya karena Anda baru selesai operasi, mungkin besok tidak akan berasa lagi, Ah, ya, ada seseorang menitipkan ini padaku untuk Anda, " seraya memberikan amplop berwarna putih padaku.

Akupun menerima nya, " Ini dari siapa suster,? "

Aku menerimanya dengan setengah perasaan bingung.

" **_Molla_** Tuan, Saya hanya ditipkan saja, baiklah kalau begitu Saya permisi, ".

Akhirnya perawat itu pun meninggalkanku dengan sebuah amplop putih ditanganku.

Ku dudukkan diriku diatas ranjang, seraya membuka amplop yang diberikkan perawat tadi. Setelah Aku membukanya, Aku melihat check medical kesehatan seseorang, Aku mengambilnya dengan tangan gemetar, yang ada difikiranku saat itu adalah, bahwa operasi yang kau jalani itu gagal.

Ku teliti setiap tulisan yang ada dikertas tersebut, namun betapa terkejutnya Aku saat melihat nama orang yang kau cintaibdan kau tunggu sejak tadi ada didalam kertas tersebut, dan tertulis bahwa nama yang tertera, mengidap penyakit sel darah putih stadium 3. Saat itu juga Aku sangat ingin berlari dan menemuinya, namun saat kau berdiri, ada sebuah kertas yang jatuh kelantai. Ku ambil kertas yang berada dilantai, dan ku kembali duduk diatas ranjang Rumah sakit.

Ku buka perlahan kertas itu, dan tenyata itu sebuah surat, dengan tulisan yang sangat ku kenal.

isi surat :

To : My Love Last

 ** _Annyeong_** Baby..

Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang,? Pasti kau baik baik saja kan.?

 ** _Mianhae_** , Aku tidak bisa menemui mu, tapi Aku akan selalu ada dalam dirimu, maafkan Aku aku tak jujur padamu.

Apa kau sudah membaca check medical kesehatanku,?

Aku mengidap kanker sel darah putih stadium 3, dan aku baru mengetahui 1 tahun yang lalu, saat kita pertama kali bertemu, kau ingat aku marah pada mu,? Itu kulakukan agar aku bisa melampiaskan kemarahanku pada siapan pun saat aku mengetahui penyakit tersebut, betapa terpukulnya aku,

Tapi setelah aku bertemu dengan mu, aku merasa lebih sangat beruntung daripada dirumu, Aku masih bisa membagi keluh kesah ku kepada orang lain yang mau mendengarku, tapi kau tidak, kau menyimpan itu sendiri, dan aku merasa sangat buruk sekali.

Saat mendengar ceritamu, kalau kau sembuh ingin mencari **_Helmeoni_** mu, karena hanya dia satu satu nya yang kau punya, aku bertekad membantumu mencari pendonor yang cocok untukmu, sampai suatu saat, tepatnya dihari dimana aku melamarmu, aku mengecheck kesehatan hatiku, dan ternyata hatiku belum terkena dampak dari penyakitku, dan kebetulan hati ku sangat cocok untuk mu.

Selama Aku menghilang beberapa jam, ku befikir untuk melakukan tranfalansi hati, Aku meyakinkan diriku, bahwa yang kulakukan ini tak akan sia sia.

Baby, aku memohon padamu, jangan membuat apa yang Kulakukan jadi sia sia, Aku ingin Kau benar benar meraih apa yang sudah menjadi mimpimu, Aku sudah merasa cukup untuk kasih sayang dari orangtuaku dan juga dirimu, dan sekarang, Aku mau Kau merasakannya, dan Aku juga masih bisa merasakannya, melalui hatiku yang ada di dirimu, dan Aku meminta maaf padamu, karena telah melamarmu, tapi aku malah meninggalkanmu, tapi hanya itu yang ku mau sebelum Aku meninggalkanmu, Aku mau, Kau menjadi yang terakhir untukku, sekali lagi aku memohon padamu, jangan membuat apa yang kulakukan sia sia. Buat semua yang ada disekitarmu menyayangimu. Dan kau harus tahu, Aku tak memintamu untuk mengingat ku sebagai orang yang baik hati mendonorkan hatiku untuk mu, tapi Aku ingin kau menyimpan kenangan akan diriku sebagai **_Namja_** yang pernah kau cintai, dan aku mencintai mu.

Selamat tinggal My Love, jangan pernah tangisi Aku, karena Aku tetap ada didekat mu, bukan kah sekarang aku sudah menjadi milikmu,?

Ahh, tapi bukan aku lah yang memiliki mu, dan sampai bertemu dikehidupan berikutnya MY LOVE..

SARANGHAE

Aku yang mencintai mu,

Ryeowook POV END

FLASHBACK END_

Untuk kesekian kali nya Ryeowook menghapus airmata yang turun dari kedua matanya

" Tak terasa kejadian itu setahun berlalu, dan sesuai janji ku padamu. Aku tak akan menyia nyiakan cintaku, dan kau tau **_Hyung_**? Aku sudah bertemu **_Helmeoni_** setelah dua bulan kau meninggalkanku, dan semua yang ada didekatku sekarang, benar benar menyayangiku, dan kau juga masih menyayangiku kan **_Hyung_** ,?".

Bertepatan dengan pertanyaan **_Namja_** bersurai madu itu, semilir angin, bertiup lembut didekatnya, dengan senyum puas Ryeowook berkata " Itu sudah cukup untukku, dan aku pun sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu ** _Hyung_** , "

Akhirnya Ryeowook berdiri dari tempat dimana **_Namja_** yang dicintai beristirahat dengan damai.

" baiklah **_Hyung,_** sepertinya pertemuan kita sampai disini hari ini, dan pasti Aku akan kembali lagi, tunggu Aku ne, Aku mencintai mu, " dibungkukkan badannya sekedar hanya untuk mencium papan nama namja yang kau cinta.

" **_Annyeong Hyung_**. "

Setelah kau bungkukan badan, **_Namja_** imut itupun meninggalkan area pemakaman tersebut, dengan senyum yang masih merekah, Dia berjanji tak akan menyia nyiakannya, segala pengorbanan yang dilakukan Orang tercintanya.

_FIN_

EPILOG_

Setelah Ryeowook berbalik, sesosok **_Namja_** berpakaian putih melihatnya dengan senyum yang sangat tulus dan merasa puas.

" **_Gomawo_** Baby, kau memang Orang yang bisa ku andalkan, Aku bangga pernah bisa memilikimu, Aku percaya setiap janji yang kau ucapkan, saranghae " .

Berhembuslah angin yang membawa sosok _**Namja**_ tersebut pergi dalam damai nya.

_YW _YW_

Annyeong..

bagaimana yang sudah baca,???

serius ini buatan aku sendiri, tadinya aku anya publish melalui pesan singkat melalui ponsel ke nomor teman teman ku, dan karena mereka juga aku berani publish,

Dan inin adala Postingan FF yang pertama yang END,

mian kalau ga ngefeel, ini pertama buat ku bikin sad lagi (butuh keberanian nih, ), dan ini dibuat dalam waktu 3jam, dan mianhae tulisan nya masih berantakkan sampai ikut nagis pula, habis tissue ku.

Dan sekarang Aku beranikan membuatnya dengan Versi Yewook, padahal sih ga rela yah,

tapi mau coba buat yang Angst cocok apa tidak,

BAIKLAH, AKHIR KATA **_GOMAWO_** YANG UDAH BACA REVIEW nya jangan lupa.. karena Aku masih pemula, jadi butuh pencerahan,

jangan ada BASH dikomenan,


End file.
